


Hinamizawa syndrome

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry, Symbolism, hinamizawa sydrome, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: A little poem I wrote about the hinamizawa syndrome, and certain character's experience with it. Try to guess who each stanza is about~!





	Hinamizawa syndrome

she carried a heavy burden in her hands  
her head was a dark place where the corpses danced  
A red sun greeted them, a beautiful sight  
a fresh blood has been spilled into the night  
night after night she fought the same old thing  
until she finally tucked her head in and  
accepted her fate

It seemed that the bond with her friends had died  
No more truths, only lies  
No one was there to help her through these dark times  
Why did things end up this way?  
What happened to me?

All she knew, was that it started the day she heard an extra footstep behind her.

He carried a heavy burden on his hands  
Just in front of his eyes, the hallucinations danced  
His life around him crumbled away  
It looks as if the demons had come out to play  
He found a needle in their gift that night  
But they didn't listen  
they didn't get out of his sight

He could barely remember when he first moved in  
Recreated his identity but what has it proven?  
It doesn't change what he did  
It can't change the fact that he murdered them both in the cold blood.

All he knew, was that it started the day she heard an extra footstep behind him.

She was the black sheep, the sibling no one liked  
But ever since the day she knocked over those bikes  
She met him.  
He was a jewel in her eyes, a precious gem that caught ahold of her sight  
But he disappeared out of the light

Was it vengence? Was it hate, or spite?  
Who knows, but she too had stepped away from the light.  
Angry and vicious she killed them all, stained her soul itself in the blood of the innocent  
unlike the others, she never got to atone.

All she knew, was that it started the day she heard an extra footstep behind her.


End file.
